


With him I learned how to breathe

by cecibarnes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: After the Fall, FIx It, Kinda, M/M, Poetry, Post TWOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecibarnes/pseuds/cecibarnes
Summary: Once.





	With him I learned how to breathe

Once,  
I let go of the monster in my veins.  
Oh, my love,  
How I tried.  
But he thrashed and clung  
To every crevice he could find.

Then,  
Flesh ruptured and,  
Cloaked in clouds of blood,  
We sunk.

Our bodies,  
Two maelstroms intertwining.  
My heart,  
Slotted into the curvatures of your scarring.  
Love  
Left an acrid taste on my flaming  
Tongue  
And my eyes burned red with visions  
I’ve long left unsung.

(Glory be  
To venomous teeth  
And the ambrosia of life  
On snarling lips.)


End file.
